Inferno Solitude
by Demon God of Chaos
Summary: This is just something i thought up. It is modeled after another story called In Darkness, in Fire. I don't own that story. Just read it and tell me if its anything good.


**Infero Solitude**

Disclaimer: I don't own Ranma 1'2 or something else that's in here. And especially I don't own Sailor Moon. Well I'd like to get several of the women as girlfriends but I think I'd be beaten into a pulp before that happens.

This is made after reading In Darkness, In Fire by someone named Xzero. I had the intention of writing something similar since December last year but somehow I couldn't find the right moment to start writing. And as is usual in my style is that it will involve a total negation of the fiancé situation either through cold blooded killing or something else.

**

* * *

It Burns

* * *

**

He felt the power of his aura surge through his bones and into his soul. He felt it collecting around the blade he was wielding and form some sort of invisible sheath around it. He slashed and a wave of Ki came out of it and he looked at the dummy he had been aiming at.

It had been slashed into ribbons. He looked around and saw his sensei stand there looking at his form. She was clothed into a white training outfit while he preferred a black one. She clapped a few times before saying: "Very good Ranma-chan. Now try it again would you?"

He briefly flashed one of his award winning smiles and then began to let his aura wrap around the blade again and he felt at ease once again. He felt neutral at the moment. Then a thought came to his mind. Akane. Akane would kill him if she learned that he was training here with a woman even if it were his own mother. Honestly there was nothing wrong about a mother instructing her son in the family art and working in the Dojo that was on Saotome grounds but Akane seemed to find some offence within it.

Last time she actually said that she "Don't trust a pervert like you to be in one room with his mother!" He had just stared at her before the meaning of it sunk in and his face grew emotionless. She wasn't even reprimanded by her own goddamned father. After a few minutes he was approached by the fathers and he had to apologise to Akane for making her say those words.

He had seen red that moment but had apologised to Akane like he was ordered. The rage was also channelled within the blade and with a cry of:

"TENKUU SETSUDANKI!"

The blade of air was blood red and it hit a new dummy and totally obliterated it with the force contained within the air blade.

* * *

She stared at the progress her son had made with the blade. She had given him one with a blunted blade so he wouldn't be capable of hurting himself or anyone else with it. Then she saw him pull off some moves that had even astounded her. How the hell did he manage to get his power under control so quickly? He had almost no training in the family art and still he was able to make a blade from the air with a blunted blade and annihilate the dummy she had set as a practise target

She observed him studying the blade and remembered the story that her father had told her before bedtime:

"The people that we are a member of are ancient and powerful Nodo-chan. We once were a race of fighters that could beat anyone that opposed us. We had our own planet in this solar system which we governed while trying to establish peaceful relations with the kingdom that held the other planets. Then at a time we got into a war with that kingdom and we retaliated. We had a power within our blood that could make us into formidable fighters when we got angry. If one of our loved ones was killed then we would go on a berserk rage until we had destroyed everything that irritated us. Kinda like some of those ancient Norse berserkers I have told you about a few weeks ago. Because we had that power we were almost eradicated by the Silver Queen. Because one of her chief advisors thought we might have posed a challenge to her Queen's might our entire planet was destroyed by the Silence. Do you understand all this Nodo-chan?"

She had nodded yes and had said: "But why would that advisor think our race was some sort of threat daddy?" The older man looked lost in thought for a moment and said: "I don't know Nodo-chan. But we fought valiantly and in the end we found a home on this planet. We are the last descendants of the Infusco Militis which is translated as the Dark Knights or Knights of Darkness. Due to the dark emotions that release our power we were feared by that woman an d almost eradicated. Nodo-chan if you have a child of your own tell him this story and train him to use his power. That's all I ask of you."

A tear made its way from her eye towards her chin. She would teach Ranma until he was at least her equal. Her father had taught her the sword techniques and the magic that came with it. She could summon up things from the Darkness that would tear up the enemy. She didn't use it because it drained her health. But he might be able to use them without much problems. He certainly had the health and stamina needed to keep up with them if only he weren't her son then she might be able to teach him what a real woman was all about. Surely he couldn't resist her charms if she weren't his mother. She was beginning to dislike the fiancé's because whenever Ranma was with her they always tried to get in. Even when she set some rules they never did adhere to them. They kept on coming through her walls and ruining the house. It was deriving her crazy.

CRASH!

She looked at the eastern wall and saw the familiar purple haired girl stand there with two bowls of Raman in her hands. "Shampoo bring nice ramen for Airen and Okaasan." Nodoka's eye twitched and she watched as the girl wrapped herself around Ranma. The boy was entirely put out by it and she could feel the anger simmer beneath the surface of his eyes.

She moved with grace and precision and with only the barest flicker of a movement she stood behind Shampoo and whacked the girl on the head letting her go into the state known as unconscious. Then she said: "Dispose of her would you Ranma? I think it's time for a hot bath now."

"Hai Okaasan!" He picked up the amazon and then walked outside and unceremoniously dropped her within one of then garbage bins. After all garbage belongs with garbage doesn't it?

* * *

She looked at the walls of the furo and mentally began to name several things that she disliked about her son at first: He had been crude and arrogant and too self-confident coupled with such a sense of honour that it was truly astounding that they worked in cooperation with it.

But she had hammered out all those aspects and had recreated herself within the young man that bore her blood and family genetics. He was now as cold as she was. Kindness may be a flicker within the eyes but all in all there was a sudden eagerness to kill. She had heard tat it was rather common for members of her family to be bloodthirsty and that's why they had gained the status as one of the most dangerous families in the Samurai Era.

* * *

He looked at the form of the Amazon in the trash and then gained a devious smile on his face. If what his Okaasan had said was true then he should have all the rights to do something mean to the girl. After all if they treated him like some sort of pet or object then why shouldn't they get humiliated once?

He grabbed the fabric of the thin Chinese dress Shampoo wore and ripped it all off in one movement. Then he shred it in many pieces and let them fall on the naked girl in the thrash bin.

With a dark grimace on his face he looked at the scene. Then with a dark chuckle he closed the bin and watched as a garbage truck came up and emptied the bin within the truck and then went to the central dump where Shampoo would be delivered like the little slut and piece of garbage she was.

He entered the main living room and gently set down his blunted blade and then waited for his mother to finish bathing. He felt the power course through his soul and call for battle.

* * *

On a plane beyond mortal comprehension a woman stood gazing at the redheaded woman who was in the process of getting clothed. "So the last of that cursed race is alive. Finally there shall be no opposition to Crystal Tokyo. She must die."

* * *

I got inspired and wrote this. Just leave some sort of review and I'd be very happy. Actually this was made in boredom and I'm in the process of getting ready for school so another update may not be very forthcoming.

I got 3 R's that I'd like you people to do for me: Read, Review and Review again!

That's all I ask.


End file.
